Running
by ImperialEvolution
Summary: Kanan was desperately alone when he met Hera. But he'd left his past behind, buried deep inside him. His incentive had changed over time. But finding a Force-sensitive kid was dragging up everything he's sacrificed. Things he's rather lock away.
_**A Star Wars Rebels FanFiction.**_

 _ **Running.**_

 _A/N:_

 _I've been thinking a lot about Kanan's life before A New Dawn (which I still haven't read!), and this was the result. For those who don't know Caleb Dume was Kanan's name before he changed it. I'm gonna put up a poll on my profile about this story, so be sure to check that out! Leave a review! Flames are welcome!_

 _Disclaimer:_

 _I don't own Star Wars Rebels!_

Coruscant had a tendency to glitter when it rained. The Jedi Temple still smouldered against the ash-laced sky. Caleb Dume was amazed by how much Coruscant had changed. The Jedi were already branded as scum and villainy, and banners and emblems of red were being draped across the city. Coruscant was now the proud servant of the glorious new Empire.

Caleb had barely escaped Kaller alive, and he'd had nowhere to run. He'd already disguised himself as a lowly peasant and boarded the first shuttle he'd seen. Caleb hadn't noticed it was headed straight for the heart of the Empire. He was amazed by how many eyes simply skated over him, like he didn't exist. He'd have to take up a new name soon, but for now, he was nobody, which was good enough for him.

The market place was a good place to hide, with it's constant throng of people winding their way in and out of shops and cartels. Caleb had already bumped into two powerful diplomats of the ex-Republic, talking loudly about the meddling Jedi. It made him sick, the treacherous Prin'k worms that supported the Empire without a second hesitation.

Caleb approached a stall that sold imported fruits. He knew just by looking at it that he'd never be able to afford a single bite, but he didn't have much choice. It was the best stocked of the market, and probably the best picked.

Caleb sidled up to one of the crates, his eyes skittering across the verity of freshly picked crops (as a bright sign advertised). He grabbed one, and stuffed it inside his jacket. He looked around. No-one had seen. He grabbed another. And another.

As he went in to grab a rather fat yellow and purple fruit, a heavy hand fellow onto his shoulder. The signature rasp of a voice receptor greeted him. "Hey!"

He'd recognise it anywhere. Clone trooper.

He whirled around, looking up at the white-clad soldier. How had they found him? He was so careful - they couldn't possibly know he was a Jedi Padawn.

"Are you going to pay for that?" the trooper said, two others flanking him. "Or am I going to make you?"

Another of the men cut it. "Hey, he's just a kid." Caleb looked down at his disguise, thanking the Force that he looked so poor.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "My master wanted me to get this for her."

The first one snorted, but the one talking whacked him.

"Look kid," the trooper continued. "If you joined up -" he shrugged "- you could get out of this mess."

Caleb's mind whirled. "Join... the C-clone troopers?" he stubbled over his words in the effort to keep his tone from shaking.

It was so sudden. They stopped walking, and he felt the pain of many others. He looked up at his master, and could tell she felt it too.

The man laughed, not unkindly. "No. Clone troopers answered to the Jedi."

"Stand down!" Billaba ordered, sweeping Caleb behind her.

"We don't answer to Jedi."

"We receive orders from the Emperor himself." The trooper swelled with pride. "We're Stormtroopers."

The shots rang clear, the lights shattering through his pain. His pulled out his lightsaber faster than the eye can blink, and deflected as many as he could.

Caleb took a step back, shatteringly afraid of the words that ensued.

"We could use people like you."

Through the smoke and the haze, he couldn't see his master. But he could still hear her. The one word. Run.

The Stormtrooper paused for a moment. "You could escape from your... master."

He had to escape the troopers. He had to escape Kaller.

"It would be your ticket out."

He ran up to the android that was handing tickets to some travellers. "I need a ticket out," he croaked, and poured a handful of credits onto the table between them.

"So, what do you say?"

Run.

The Padawn backed away, his senses screaming information at him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a young Marialan walking through a passage way.

Caleb rushed towards the passage, the Stormtroopers' shouts echoing after him.

"Kid, where are you going? After him!"

Caleb sprinted away, his feet pounding against the metal floor. Disrupted shoppers yelled over their shoulders at him as he barged past.

The words thrummed though his head, adding to the thud of footsteps and beat of his heart. He sprinted round corners and tore past buildings. Caleb knew he couldn't keep it up much longer.

As he rounded onto an empty street, Caleb vaulted over a heavy chain fence. He looked over his shoulder triumphantly, smirking to himself. As he slowed his pace, he saw why the area had been cordoned off.

A sudden, cavernous drop was scarred into the road ahead. It was at least four times as wide as he was tall, and there was no way he'd be able to clear it without the Force, which wasn't a risk he was willing to take.

Caleb stepped forward to examine the ledge, his head spinning as he leant over the edge. Below him, a sea of ever changing colours littered the air. It took him a moment to realise what they were. Caleb took a deep breath, peering over the edge at the rushing haphazard of sky-hoppers and air-freighters.

He heard the clanging, heavy footsteps behind him, and the calling Stormtroopers. Calculations chased their way through his head - each becoming more frantic and muddled than the last.

Caleb knew that he would likely die if he took the risk. Better to die than stoop to the Empire's demands! he thought, looking more brave than he felt.

As the Stormtroopers rounded the corner, Caleb launched himself into the air. The lead Stormtrooper sprinted after him, diving at the ledge and flinging an arm to catch him. He skidded to a halt in time to stop himself from falling, but there was nothing he could do for the falling child.

A greyscale of silence hung over the troopers, their eyes locked on space the boy had once stood. One took off his helmet and walked over to the leader of the group.

"Max. He's gone," he said, offering him a hand up. "There's nothing we can do."

Max stood, ignoring his friend's hand. "He's probably dead," he said, voice strangled. "Archer, he's dead."

"I'm sure he's fine" Archer lied, gripping Max's bicep, who looked like he was about to jump as well. As Max walked away, flanked by the two other Stormtroopers, he cast a sorrowful gaze over the edge.

"Stupid kid," he whispered, distraught. "You stupid, stupid kid."

...

Caleb would've liked to say he was brave, stoic and silent as he fell, ready to face the arms of death.

In reality, he was a screaming, panicking mess. He missed one freighter by a matter of inches, and screeched past a Tugrota's air-speeder before slamming the comfortable backseat of another speeder. The Rodian female pilot stared swearing rather creatively as she regained control of the ship.

After calming down, she pulled into the nearest docking bay. She kicked Caleb out with a furious shout of, "And stay out!"

This didn't bother Caleb. He'd just jumped off the ledge of a building, and lived to tell the tale. Life was on the rebound for Caleb Dume.


End file.
